Arcangel Saga
by sailor firesong
Summary: Rowen's new pen pal may be the key in helping them. When a new evil appers.
1. Default Chapter

The Archangel Saga  
Chapter one  
  
Note: None of the ronin warriors are mine okay. The only charaters that is mine is any that I have made.  
*Hmmm* Rowen thought as tried to finish the letter before he went to bed. It was taking him nearly all night to finish it. One because he it had to be written in English. *Why couldn't she just e-mail me.* He thought.  
  
"Hey are you still awake?" asked a very sleepy Sage.  
  
"Yes, I just have to finish this one thing." Rowen replied back.  
  
"You know we have school tomorrow." Sage said as matter-as-factly.  
  
"Oh sh*t." was all that Rowen could say.  
Rowen quickly finished the letter before Sage dissuaded to get up and look at what he was doing. Then he turned off the light and put the finished letter up.  
  
"Hey, Ro?" asked Sage.  
  
"What is it that you want Sage." Rowen was very annoyed. *If he thinks that I will tell him who I was writing to he has another thing coming* Rowen thought.  
  
"You are going to tell me, who that is you are writing to." Sage demanded.  
  
"Maybe later." Rowen answered back as he crawed in to bed.  
  
*Later that was all that he could say. He could tell me by now after he has been doing this for two weeks now. All he could say a name. That is all I want to know. A name.....* Sage didn't get to finish that last thought as he fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
'BEEEP'  
"Stupid arme clock....."  
  
*Great it's my turn to wake up the Lord of the Dead.* Sage thought as he tried to get his roommate up. * He could sleep until the world ended.* Sage contituded. And then it donned on him. Sage knew the perfect way to wake up the all mighty Lord of Entrunal sleep. The warrior of wisdom ( who wasn't living up to his name at this moment) quietly walked up to Rowen's desk in hope of catching a peek at the letter that he was writing last night. When someone squeeze his arm, hard. Sage turned around only a hands a few inches from the desk, to be face to face with a very pissed Rowen. At this moment if looks could kill. Sage would have dead quicker than Talpa.  
  
"What are you doing looking at my stuff." Rowen demanded.  
  
"I uhmm..." was all that Sage could spit out.   
  
"Hey Sage, Rowen, what are you doing in there?" it was Mia.  
  
"Nothing." Rowen told her. He then turned his attention back to Sage.  
  
"If you really wanted to know all you have to do is ask." He quietly told is roomie.  
  
"Oh, will you tell me who is that letter for." Sage politely asked as Rowen was getting ready for school.  
  
"At lunch after I have mailed this letter." Rowen told him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey Alex, what have you got there."  
  
"Nothing, just a letter from a pen pal." Alex told her best friend.  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"A guy I met on the net." She answered as they where walking to the bus stop.  
  
"Do you know the guy's name or handle?"  
  
"Raven do you have to know everything, and the only thing that I know is his handle. Which is Strata,ok." as they got to the stop.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"Alright class, we will now start on ancient legans. Raven, Alex you will have ancient Japanese legeans...."  
*Great I get the boring stuff.* Alex's world history class was in the library. After she and Raven got their assndment. They found books on something called the 'Ronin Warriors'. Both books look petty old, leather bonded, and the weid thing was that it was handwritten. Raven open hers first. On the first page was a poem.  
  
Torch of spirit  
Sought through five  
Drinking strength from immortal fire  
The darkest prison sheds the light  
Churning beneath a swirl of salt  
Burning within a throne of rock  
Floating among the eyes of the ages, unmired in the stream of the sky  
  
Raven egged Alex on to open her book. Alex just wanted to finish looking at Raven's book but she soon gave in. Alex open the book which didn't have a title, and a voliet light shot out. And a little glass-like ball appeared on the first page of that book next to the words.  
  
Oldest of the planets  
Dimmest of the stars  
For armor of honor  
To stop the evil family  
  
All Alex and Raven could do was just stare.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
On the other side of the planet Rowen and his friend could senise something was wrong but didn't know what.   
  
To Be continued....... 


	2. Arcangel Saga: Chapter 2

Archangel Saga   
By Sailor Firesong   
Chapter Two   
  
"Hey, touch it," Raven asked Alex.  
"Why do I have to be the one to touch it?" she said.  
"Because it is in the book that you picked up, Alex," said Raven.  
"Class, in five minutes we leave for lunch."  
"Great, let's just check out these books, Raven," Alex told her best friend.  
As they made their way to the front of the library, Alex without much thought picked up the little ball, or at least she thought it was a ball. Raven noticed this and told her friend, who was starting to get very annoyed. After checking out the books, Alex got this strange feeling that something was following her, but she also felt that she needed to find someone too. Weird, I can almost feel connected to someone, but they are too far away for me to be sure, Alex thought to herself.   
*****   
"Well, what do we have here? A new little Ronin all alone," a voice boomed in the darkness. "Bring me that loser, Talpa," it continued.  
The shadow did as his mistress commanded, and the once-great Talpa was brought into the main chamber. The door was soon shut behind the shadow and then even he didn't want to be in Talpa's place, facing her wrath.  
"Now, tell me about these boys that gave you sooo much trouble, Talpa," could be heard thought the door.   
*****   
Now, over the roar of talking students in the lunch hall of Han'a High, one Ronin was being grilled by his so-called friends on something that should be none of their business. But Rowen should have known the guys; they were not about to back down. They were going to pry it out of him one way or another.  
"Okay, Ro, spill it."  
"What do you mean, Kento?" It was the first time in a long time that Kento didn't inhale all of his food before speaking, so it had to be good.  
"Rowen, you know exactly what we mean," Ryo said.  
"No, still don't," said the archer calmly.  
"The letter, Rowen," said Sage, who was starting to get annoyed with the run-around that he was getting.  
All the stares that he was getting over this one letter just amazed Rowen. Slowly, he began to back down and tell them about his penpal from America and that the only thing that they needed to know was that online she goes by Sailor Firesong.  
"So, that is all you are going to tell us about her?"  
"Yes, Sage, but if you really want to know more..." Rowen just stopped there as the lunch bell rang. Time for the next class.  
As the guys were getting ready for their next and last class, Kento asked if Firesong was ever going to send a picture of herself to Rowen. He really didn't feel like answering right now, but did anyway. Not going tell them that I have already sent pictures of me, with them.   
*****   
Alex soon found herself in a dream-like world, filled with the most beautiful things; the sun was shining brightly in the sky and she could hear birds chirping on the open plains. Open plains; weird dream. Quickly, that all turned black and dark. What the hell, and just when I'm starting to like the place. The birds stopped their songs and a blood-red moon was in the sky. It was a scene straight out of End of Days. It looked like the earth was dying. Am I looking at the end of the world?   
"Yes, this is some of what will happen if you let the leader of the Dynasty win," the ominous voice boomed in her dream.  
Gee, I wonder what is the other part, Alex thought sarcastically.  
And as if reading her mind, the second part of the dream started. Ten pillars raised out of the ground; someone was tied to each pillar. Nine of them were dressed all up in the same samurai armor as the pictures in the book that she and her friend had checked out at school. The other was in a kimono, that was Alex thought it was called. They almost looked dead; they were bending all over the place. Alex then saw the person who had tied them up.  
"You were all too late; the goddess was not able to save you," it said.  
Goddess, what does it mean by goddess? she thought. Then the person who had told her all this before appeared not only in voice, but also in body. It was a man dressed in a Japanese monk outfit.   
"She is talking about you," the man said.  
"What!?"  
"You, the little glass ball that you had made into a bracelet. It is a gift."  
"What do you mean by a gift?"  
"I have told you all that you need to know for right now." And with that the man disappeared, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.  
"Earth to Alex, this the Kennedy Center, calling Alex!" Raven said with a shout, causing Alex to toss a pillow at her friend.  
"I need to tell you about this dream that I had," said Alex.   
  
~There it is, my second chapter to my fic.~  
Rowen: Only the second chapter. I have seen others do five in one day.  
~I have homework to do.~  
Ryo: You could have fooled me.  
Cye: That was not what you told your mom.  
~You guys are really pushing it. One more peep and I call Yuli.~  
*All are quiet.*  
~Good, I will be back with chapter three.~  
~P.S.: For all of you that read this, please be gentle with me, it is my first fic. And I would really hate it if I got meaningless flames, stupid comments, and questions. So, if it has to do with the story, and it is constructive flames and criticism, I can take it. Please e-mail me on how to make it better. Okay, the key word is better.~   



	3. Arcangel Saga: Chapter 3

I don't own Ronin Warriors. So don't sue me, I 'm broke. No money. Okay.  
  
Arcangel Saga  
Chapter three  
By Sailor Firesong  
  
As the Rowen and his friends where walking home form school. They had disered on having a study sercenion at Mia's place. The guy's where still pessering him about the girl, Sailor Firesong. That was all that they knew about her. Hell they did even know if she was really a she. It was really starting to get on his nevers that they were going to pesser him like that. Finally Rowen gave in, with a little help from Kento who was constantly stealing the letter. It didn't matter that he couldn't read a lick of english.  
  
"Give that back Kento. You know that it is not yours." Rowen told him.  
  
Kento really didn't care at that point. And tried to read the letter out loud, but there was one problem it was in English. So there was Kento for the five hundreth time trying his best to read Rowen's letter to the others. Of crose Rowen took the letter before Kento could try his horrible tansaltion job on it. Cye came up be hinde him as he was folding up the letter.  
  
"Oh come on you have been keeping it to your self long enough, time to spill." said Cye.  
  
"About what?." Rowen was still trying to be eavse. He had seen how the guys bugged Sage about all the girls that he was just friends with. Cause that all it was friends, it was unlikely that he was going to see her in person. So all that he had to go was the letters and the picture that she had sent him. Rowen soon found himself lost in though again as the five boys neared Mia's place. Then he felt a souden chill in the air, it just didn't feel right to him all of a suden for the second time. Rowen stopped in his trackes and beagen to look around the busy streets of Tokyo for the souce of the problem. There it is a again, what is that feeling. Rowen thought to himself. As the guys moshen him to hurry up because he was falling behign.   
  
Rowen didn't know that the picture that he had been trying to highed from the others had fallen out of his bag. But Sage who was behign him did see. He bent down to pick it up. The two girls (if he could call them that) just looked saercy. They must be from America. That is the only place that I could think of that would still let people dress up like that. Staring hard at the photo in his hand, Sage fout back the ugre to yell at Rowen and ask him about the photo before they got to Mia's house.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
She was alone in the new throne room of her misster staring at the viewscreen of all the seeminly unstepating people of Japan and the US. It alwed her that among these people are the ones that stopped Talpa and turned his Warlords aganist him. He was a fool to think that Dais, Anbuis, Cale, Sekhment, and that little bitch Kauyra would still put up with all that crap. Talpa should have trited them better. She thought to herself. The young lady soon found herself staning next to an older looking woman dressed in an Imperal style Komono. It was a srape contrased to the youngeser had on just think she was wearing more modern clothes, it was a Ambercone and Finch tee, with some cargo panes. But it didn't seem to look right on her. Her light blue hair and red eyes made her more souted for leather, not the cheerleader style clothes.  
  
"Love?" the older woman asked.  
  
It was kind of ironic about her name Love, but her heart was one of the icies around. As she was about to address the older woman when something on the screen caght her eye. There in plain sight was them. The Ronin Warriors, children, that was all that they where to her.  
  
"Yes." she answered back.  
  
"You know what to do." the woman told her.  
  
"Yes, my lady." said Love as she walked off still thinking about what she saw.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ finally I have finished the chapter. I would have finished it before, but I was busy with stuff.~  
Sage: Almost finished that game. Riiiight.  
~Don't you have someone else to bug.~  
Sage: Nope  
SF acts like she didn't see him or hear him.  
~Please write to me I would like to know if someone have been reading this. Be back later with the next chapter. And if I didn't tell any that did read this thank you so much. 


	4. Archangel aga: chapter 4

Like before I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own all of the new characters.  
  
Arcangel Saga  
Chapter four  
By Salior Firesong  
  
"I cant believe that you are telling me this." Raven said to Alex.  
  
"I know it sounds as if I have been tripping on something but it is true, or I think is true." said Alex.  
  
"What do you mean by that you think that it is true?" asked Raven.  
  
She then turned around to turn up the CD player. 'Awake' by Godsmack could be heard a good ten or fifteen feet away from the house. The player was put near the door, as a way to keep Alex's mother and father from butting in what ever it happens to be what they are talking about. Alex's mom just so happens to be one of thoughs moms that worries about every thing that is going on, and at times can be smoodering. This parject that they both had to do was starting to ware thin on neivers, for the both of them.   
It didn't help that Alex and Raven were fighting over wheather or not the dream that Alex had was real or not. They were both about to find out true that dream is turning out to be. When out of nowhere that same man that had appered in Alex's dream fiffteen minutes ago, stood in fount of her. Raven, who was drinking a cherry coke almost spit it on the keyboard next to her, Alex fell out of her chair.  
  
I would have waited until she had figured some of this on her own, but time is working aginst me. And I have to fast with this one, I may be able to get the Warlords and Kayura to work with her. But what to do about her young friend. This was going to be a lot harder than what he was use to. Back in Japan when he first made connate with the Ronins they a little more than what Alex knew. His main problem will be trying to convents her what path have been laid out before her was the right one to take.   
  
Well, here goes nothing."Believe you want to know who I am." he said.  
  
"I more importantly want to knoow hhhow you just 'poof' and be there in fffrount of us." Alex samdered out.  
  
"All will be explaned in time. First I need to know your names."  
  
"You need to know are names, I thought that you are shouped to the all knowing, all powerful being?" Raven spoke up.  
  
"I have being out of the loop for a while."  
  
"Sure." Alex said scaricly  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Hey, Rowen, please tell me this these are not the friends that you are so unwilling to tell us about." Sage asked.  
  
All Rowen could do was look at him, the others had stopped just short of the fornt door. He was corned and Sage knew it. How did he get that picture. Rowen frantitly looked in his backpack trying to find the reason why the picture fell out. That Sage was wavying in fornt of his face. That cause the guys to walk over and see why Sage and Rowen were taking their marry old time getting back to the house. So there they were in the middle of the driveway Rowen was still trying to get the picture out of Sage's hand. All the while Sage was keeping the picture just out of Rowen's reach.   
  
Just then, Sage all of a sudined stopped what he was doing. And Rowen seaged his chance, he quckily got the picture back form his blonde friend. After that the wind being to pick up and clouds quickly blocked out the sun. Lighting, lit up the already near pich black sky, it looked like a storm was coming. But looking can be disesaing. Sage had mostion for the other to come where he and Rowen were stading at. There is something wrong here. Sage thought to himself. Which is about to be the understatement of the year. Cause all the guys could hear was laughter, female laughter.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
" So let me get this right, I'm suppost to help a bunch of guys save the world?" Alex asked.  
  
"Why couldn't they do it themselves?" Raven asked like it was the most inportant question in the world. And at the time it was.  
  
"Yeah," Alex thought, "how come it is up the girl to save the little boys. shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves?"   
  
TBC...  
  
This chapter took forever to finish. I have choose to end this chapter early because the next chapter is when the boys meet the new female character. And Warlord (old ones) come to the USA and meet their new student. All I have to say is let the games begin. And look for a gundam fic that I have finally started on and hope to post soon. As always please review my story. flammes will be used to heat my house. and look at my other writings please.  



End file.
